thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Robyn Miles
Introduction Robyn Miles was a former member of The Gambino Family. Biography Robyn Miles was the first and only female made member of The Gambino Family. She was picked up in Paleto, and brought in as an associate to do work with the Family. She was a largely reserved person who earned money for the Family via street-level weed distribution, and acted as overwatch for other members. She reported to Edward Jasper. During the short time the Gambino Family was allied with 1%, Robyn Miles was part of the team that held up medic Annie Savage. The other people were: Khloe Leaves, Tidus Martel, Wrath, Luca Gambino, Darren Fole, Edward Jasper & Bernie Lowmax. Miles posed as an injured person calling for help from the hills surrounding the dam and when the medic arrived and the rest of the team was sure the medic was alone, they held Annie up and robbed her of morphine. Some time later, Sid Shepherd--aka Wrath of 1%--having hung out with Robyn while fishing in their free time, began to develop feelings for her. Luca had been largely absent from Los Santos for a while and Sid, under the impression Luca was dead or simply gone, knew who she worked for and wanted her to work for his crew instead. Robyn relayed this back to the Family and this attempted poaching enraged them. The Gambino Family systematically kidnapped and tortured 1% members Tidus Martel and Bernie Lowmax for information, skinning their respective 1% tattoos off and hand-delivering the removed skins to Missions Row for then Captain Johnny Dazzler, whom they guessed was part of, if not the 1% leadership. They finally found Sid Shepherd a few days later, abducted and tortured him. A photograph of him was sent to Dazzler via Jasper's phone. Sid confessed his love to Robyn before she was commanded to shoot him in the head. His severed finger, addressed to Dazzler, was hand-delivered to Mission Row by Jasper. Soon afterwards, she was bled in to the Family as the only made woman to this day. Months later, after Edward Jasper beat up and stabbed Dannie Slater in the swamps, Jasper seemed to take an unusual interest in Jessie Slater. Jessie was desperately seeking out answers to her husband's disappearance and Jasper claimed he wanted to keep her close to make sure the Family's name stayed out of Jessie's search. Robyn was not entirely convinced that was the sole reason, having known him for a while. Jasper's brash acts led to him making attempts on Tidus Martel and Jessie Slater's life despite the Family's warnings to stay away. He met with Robyn and told her to do what the Family asked no matter what happened, Robyn wanted to follow him with whatever he was planning, but Jasper would not allow it. Soon after, he turned himself in to the SASP and the Family discovered that he was ratting on them. A decision was made in the Family to execute Robyn as she worked closely with Jasper and could no longer be trusted, given Jasper's sudden change. Robyn sensed her time was up, withdrew all her money into a duffel bag and asked to meet Luca at the quarry to do her the honor of ending her himself; she felt she had at least earned that much. Luca, Jilly Hilljack, Giovanni Cavallero picked up Tidus Martel, casually asking if he'd like to be part of the deed. Tidus joined eagerly. They took her to a remote beach where Tidus stabbed her repeatedly before Luca shot her in the head. The duffel bag with its contents of all her money was retrieved by the Family, as intended by Robyn in her last act of loyalty. Her decomposing body was found the next day by Troopers Alice Novoa and Kurt Leonard. Following the discovery of her corpse, a letter she wrote and sent to Dazzler was delivered--as per instructions--to Edward Jasper. Now imprisoned, Jasper read through the letter which ended with "I love you, Edward Jasper." Fun facts * Robyn secretly visited Sid Shepherd's grave frequently up until her death, supposedly out of guilt. * Edward Jasper and Robyn Miles never established a romantic relationship. Victims * Sid Shepherd (shot in the head) † External Links * Defiant to the End - Robyn Miles' Death (Clip of death) * Homicide Report 2018.08.02 Miles, Robyn Category:Characters Category:Civilian Category:Deceased Characters